Untitled
by kuramasgirl13
Summary: [Rape,yaoi,cursing]“What the hell? What’s wrong with you, Sora?” He called from the door. Sora flinched at the noise and began to cry. “Please don’t be angry with me, Ri-ri.” [there is some romance as well]


A/n: This fan fiction is called Untitled for a reason, not because I couldn't figure out a name.

* * *

**Untitled  
**_Chapter One: Betrayal  
_Written by MyOwnHappyEnding  
Disclaimer: All characters and lyrics do not belong to me but to their respective owners.

* * *

Riku glanced into his dressing mirror as he flat-ironed his hair. _Sora should be here by now… we still have to rehearse. _Another glance told him there was no way they would have time to rehearse; the band had to be on stage in less than an hour. _Where the hell is Ansem?_ He silently wondered. _He was supposed to check on us more than two hours ago. _Riku didn't know where the time had gone, he was just listening to music and things must have just flown by. Riku searched everyone's dressing rooms. At his last room, which turned out to be Cloud, the drummer's, room, he found Sora huddled in a corner with an empty glass clutched in his hands. 

"What the hell? What's wrong with you, Sora?" He called from the door. Sora flinched at the noise and began to cry.

"Please don't be angry with me, Ri-ri." His voice cracked amongst the sobs.

Riku stared in amazement. Sora hadn't called him "Ri-ri" in over 5 years, when he was only 12, and Riku was 13. He had told him he thought the name was too childish, and Sora stopped immediately.

"Angry with you about what?" Riku walked over to his friend and put his arms around him, pulling him from the corner and into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry…You were just-"

"GET OUT!" A voice called from the door. Riku glanced back and saw Cloud with a water bottle in his hands, a face of fury. "I SAID GET OUT, RIKU!"

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" He quietly said back, not resorting to shouting since Sora was already fragile enough.

"I _will _call security if you do not leave my dressing room at this moment!" Cloud's voice softened next, "Please, Riku, just leave Sora alone right now."

"Something's wrong with him and I'm his best friend, so I get first dibs on knowing what's wrong. _You_ leave."

Cloud was on him in an instant. He took Sora, who willing released Riku. The silver-haired boy just stared. "S-Sora?" Sora was choosing Cloud over him!

"Like I said, Sora needs some time _away_ from you."

Riku dumbly nodded and walked out of the room, tears overflowing his eyes as he quickly tried to wipe them away.

His sadness instantly became anger as he went to find Ansem. _Why hadn't they rehearsed yet? Much more, where is Leon and Vincent? _

He found their manager, Ansem, talking on his cellphone behind the curtain, on stage.

"Yes… we have to…. No, I can't make any comments on the topic at this time."

Riku took the cellphone from Ansem's hands and threw it behind him. "Why aren't we rehearsing!"

Ansem smiled down at Riku, making him shudder. He had always hated Ansem. There was just something about him, but he _was_ the best manager out there. He did do great things for their band, but something was just_ wrong_ about him.

"We have decided to postpone the tour for a few months for Sora to get back on his feet." Ansem's eyes widened for a moment, but the surprise went away.

"Don't worry about it so much, Riku." Ansem passed Riku to pick up his phone and faded into the darkness behind the stage.

Riku stood in amazement. "Postpone? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Why did everyone know what was going on except him! And where the hell were Leon and Vincent!

* * *

In Cloud's Room

"So, what's wrong, baby?" Cloud asked handing Sora the water bottle. Sora had said he would talk if someone would just get him something to drink…

Sora shook his head and looked away. "I can't tell you…"

"But you said you would." Cloud replied, softly, rubbing the younger boy's back.

Sora started to cry again, dropping his cup as he put his hands up to his face. "I don't know how it happened. I was just asking him when we were starting and he totally blew up on me…"

"Who?" Cloud suspected it was Riku instantly; they were always having lover spats about nothing.

"I'm not allowed… he told me not to tell anyone…"

"Sora, baby, I'm your best friend, you can tell me these things. I promise I won't get angry with you." Cloud compromised.

Sora seemed to ponder for a few minutes before whispering, "It was _him._" He said it as if Cloud was supposed to know.

"Riku?" He immediately responded.

"NEVER!" Sora cried out in desperation. "HE WOULD NEVER! DON'T EVER ACCUSE HIM OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS! HE WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME!" He shouted, but soon calmed down. Cloud was used to these outbursts of emotions by now. "I can't believe you would think that…Riku…Riku is everything to me and you…"

Cloud was perplexed. "What did _he_ do then? Not Riku, but _him._"

Sora tensed and turned away once again. "I'm fine."

"No, don't do this, Sora." Cloud put his hands on Sora's shoulders to pull him around, but before he could, Sora had lashed out at him, slapping him across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed and headed back into his corner. Cloud was so stumped as to why Sora was acting like this. Who ever did this was definitely not Riku especially after that outburst and because he had let Riku hold him, Vincent hadn't been there all day… But who would do something? Leon! He was the only one left.

Overwrought with anger, Cloud stomped out of the dressing room to find who did whatever to Sora. Cloud searched for about ten minutes before finding Leon sleeping on their tour bus. He punched Leon in the face to wake him up. Leon jolted up, but ending up hitting his head on the bed above him.

"What the fuck!" Leon jumped from the small bed and glared at Cloud. "What the hell was that for?"

"I can't believe you would do something to poor Sora! He's bawling in my room right now. I might not know what you did, but I _will_ find out. We are _so_ over. Don't ever talk to me again! God, Leon. Do you even realize how much pain Sora is in!" After slapping Leon once more, Cloud left the bus and headed back inside the building.

As soon as he entered through the back door, he was shoved against cool metal of the door, effectively shutting out all light. A hand was over his mouth and a knife was at his throat.

"Do what I say or I will slit your throat." A deep voice said.

Cloud nodded thoughtlessly and closed his eyes, blocking out the image of the one he loved doing this to him.(1)

"Good boy."

* * *

A/n: >.> Don't get angry at me my lovely reviewers. So…I decided to start a new fan fiction. Originally this was going to be a happy fan fiction and I still plan on making a one shot that's happy that has the same "band" concept as this one. It will be called, "I'll Be Your Vanilla" So look out for it! It'll be between Sora/Riku. Sora is first for a reason…>.>

* * *

Can you decide on who this "bad guy" is yet? MWUHAHA! Could be a bunch of people, but I'm never going to tell! 

I'd like to see who you think it is, so _please_ review listing a character from Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy whom you think might be him. I might have (or not XD) listed his name already in the fiction, but I will never tell! Well, eventually yeah, but not till it's time for him to show himself.

* * *

(1) Take this how you will. It could mean a number of things and it will make things a bit more interesting, the reviews anyway. 


End file.
